mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash 4.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A_grumpy_Rainbow_Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash Crashing Into Sign S1E21.jpg|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|A fast, pink cloud just passed Dash. Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown. Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|Chasing the cloud. Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|"Cotton Candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|You just had to start raining... *facehoof* Applejack Rainbow Dash in the rain S2E01.png Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|''Will do Twilight!'' Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Dash flies in, unlike the rest. The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png|Oh yea, Princess! Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png| Dash listening to Discord Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png|Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! Rainbow Dash before losing her wings S02E01.png|I'll just do quick fly over and we'll have them in no time! Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png|No wings allowed! Rainbow Dash in mid air without her wings S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings. Rainbow Dash on the ground without her wings S02E01.png|My wings!!! Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|Dash listening as Discord tells her about the second rule. Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png|Here comes trouble... Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings. Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg|Dash sees her Cutie Mark, and is about to chase. Think fast S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends caught off guard. The Pony Brunch.png Rainbow Dash lets GO S2 E1-W 4.1356.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Discord gives Dash a choice.png Discord-Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg Corrupted rainbow.PNG|I am your slave. I will do whatever you say. Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Rainbow Dash getting a gift... Her wings. Discord wantd RD to leave.PNG RD colorless.PNG|Rainbow Dash becoming discolored. graynbow dash flies away.JPG|Graynbow Dash! The Return of Harmony Part 2 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Dash thinks the tiny cloud is Cloudsdale Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Is Ponyville YOUR problem? Yes, it is. Rainbow Dash "Nice try, sickos" S2E2.PNG|Don't you try catching me or you're gonna get it! Desaturated dash 1.gif|Graynbow Dash. Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png|Now she's definately between the ropes Rainbow Dash trying to break free S2E02.png|Dash, Trying to escape Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Let me go, letttttt meeeeee gooooooo!!!! Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|Graynbow Dash has her color back! Rainbow Dash's memory is restored S2E02.png Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err... not quite yet. EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png|We didn't need to see buffalo in tutus! That's just disturbing! Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|No, don't corrupt them again! Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Get a breath mint, Discord! Ewwwww! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|You're a crazy thing, Discord! You belong in prison! Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow's necklace activation. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png|A stationary Sonic Rainboom. Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Rainbow dash demolition karate kick round house rainbow PAWNCH.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! S2E03 Rainbow Dash looking at barn.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash the Fierce! S2E03 Rainbow Dash shaking.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to hit barn.png|I got you, barn! Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! S2E03 Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying fast.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash being stopped.png|What happened? Rainbow Dash3 S02E03.png Twilight Stopping RD with Magic S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'good friend'.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to fall.png S2E03 Rainbow 'are you talking about'.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight sparkle creeper.png Twilight_Rainbow_S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight patting Rainbow's head.png Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png No issues with AJ S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack Twilight_glasses_S02E03.png Twilight_Rainbow2_S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash 'she asked me to'.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash S02E03.png|"Right, Applejack?" S2E03 Rainbow 'you got it'.png|"You got it, boss!" S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds.png S2E03 Rainbow ready to destroy barn.png Rainbow Dash Countdown to Destruction S2E3.png|Tactical Rainboom in 3... 2... 1... Rainbow Dash Atomic Rainboom Explosion S2E3.png|KA-BOOM! Balloon picnic S02E03.png Picnic S02E03.png Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 2.png Staring S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png Cupcakes crushed S02E03.png pinkie pie lesson zero.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png Dashie is not amused.png|Is Rainbow Dash amused? NO. Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Now she's gonna be infect-- S2E03 Twilight closing Rainbow's eyes.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Brawl S02E03.png Twilight doomed S02E03.png Uh-oh S02E03.png Oh my S02E03.png Uh-oh2 S02E03.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Worried S02E03.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity_drama_queen_S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash rolling.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png S2E03 Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png|"Mmhmm." 2x3 WeGotADeal.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png 2x3 Yay.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png S2E03 Rainbow telling lesson.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." S2E03 Rarity telling lesson.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Rainbow Dash on roof.png|Must find the perfect targets. S2E04 Rainbow Dash looking.png|Ah, found it. RainbowDash1.png|Rainbow Dash attacks RainbowDash2.png RainbowDash3.png S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Lighten up, old timer." S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud 2.png|"This is the best night of the year for pranks." S2E04 Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|Off to scare more ponies Rainbow Dash S02E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png|Target verified. Rainbow Dash0 S02E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare. Rainbow Dash1 S02E04.png RD Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets owned S0E04.png|Shadow Dash shrieked S2E04 Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away.png The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash 1 Sleep S2E6.png|rainbow dash sleep in a cloud Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 2.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash doing a backstroke in midair.png Rainbowdash-flying-in-her-dream.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 2 S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly fast.png|"C'mon, try and keep up!" Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 5 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Owloysius Change 3 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 4 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 5 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png Rainbow Dash seeing Owloysius-Angel-Gummy S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Angel-Gummy-Owloysius.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png|What? Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|Or so she imagined. Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|Fallin' to her ultimate doom! Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Napping.png Opalescence S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png S2E07 Rarity 'Sincerest apologies'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'doing here'.png|"What are you all doing out here?" S2E07 Applejack galloping.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'I thought you knew'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I'm not mad'.png|"I'm not mad. You all are right." Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash taking nap on tree branch.png|Dashie continues her nap that the pets interrupted. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking.png|But then, a thought occured to her. S2E07 Rainbow Dash clamping pillow around head.png|Her nap was interrupted from the noise. S2E07 Rainbow Dash dropping down to the ground.png|"Hey, now wait a minute!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash walking.png|"Just because I don't have a pet now, doesn't mean I never want a pet." S2E07 Fluttershy excited.png S2E07 Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. S2E07 Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift.png|Might as well just give us some extra lift. Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'can't wait to get started' S2E07.png|"I can't wait to get started,..." Rainbow Dash 'set a few rules' S2E07.png|"...but first I have to set a few rules." Rainbow Dash 'utmost importance' S2E07.png|"It's an utmost importance that the pet that I get is something that's awesome..." Something awesome and cool S2E7.png|It's of most importance the pet that I get is something that's awesome and cool! Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7-W7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png|"I need something real fast..." Rainbow Dash 'like a bullet' S2E07.png|"...like a bullet to keep up with me." Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Bunny looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7-W7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash trotting S2E07.png|"Sky is good, I like it to fly." Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|cutie cat, rainbow dash and fluttershy Cat's face on Rainbow's face S2E07.png Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7-W7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7-W7.png|"Pass!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png|"Otters and seals do not fly." Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png|"...and cooler!" Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7-W7.png|Go away tortoise! Rainbow Dash 'like I was saying' S2E07.png|"So, like I was saying." Rainbow Dash under the spotlight S2E07.png|"Fluttershy Pal, this won't cut it.." I need a pet S2E7.png|"I need a pet..." Keep up with me S2E7.png|"to keep up with me..." Rainbow Dash 'Something awesome' S2E07.png|"Something awesome." Rainbow Dash 'Something flying' S2E07.png|"Something flying." Rainbow Dash 'with coolness' S2E07.png|"With coolness that defies..." Defies gravity S2E7.png|"...gravity!" Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png|"Better, but cooler." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat S2E07.png|"Now you're talkin'!" Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat 2 S2E07.png|"The bat would be awesome." Rainbow Dash pointing at wasp S2E07.png|"But the wasp I'm digging too." Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png|"Do you have something in a yellow-striped..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png|"...bat?" Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'what to do' S2E07.png|"What to do, what to do?" Rainbow Dash gasp S2E07.png|Big gasp Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png|"A prize!" Rainbow Dash 'that's it' S2E07.png|"That's it!" Rainbow Dash 'just one way' S2E07.png|"There's really just one way." Rainbow Dash and the animals S2E07.png|"To find out which animals best." Rainbow Dash 'hold a contest' S2E07.png|"Hold a contest..." Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png|"...of speed!" Agility and guts.png|"Agility and guts!" (Don't worry I'm light as a feather.) Rainbow Dash 'that will put' S2E07.png|"That will put the pet to the..." To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png|"Then we'll know who's best of the litter." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png|"Just like me!" Rainbow Dash 'Can't settle for less' S2E07.png|"Can't settle for less..." Rainbow Dash 'cause I'm the best' S2E07.png|"...cause I'm the best!" Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash 'number one, greatest, perfectest pet' S2E07 .png|"Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png|"...in the world for me!" Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png|And may the best pet win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle.png|It's game time! Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle 2.png|Be silent, spectators! Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at flamingo.png|"Well, we'll just see about that!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with a line of animals.png|"If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You'd better'.png|"This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Step up your game!'.png|"...step up your game!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to the butterfly.png|"You call that flapping?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals.png|"There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Any questions'.png|"Any questions?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'seriously'.png|"Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank.png|"What did you bring that thing here for?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'No'.png|How about "no"? S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'there's no way'.png|"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!" S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try' 2 .png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Fine!'.png|"Fine!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank.png|"But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'now these games'.png|"Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet." Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|"Speed!" Rainbow Dash pets agility TRON.png|"Agility!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Guts!'.png|"Guts!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Style!'.png|"Style!" Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|"Coolness!" Awesomness.PNG|"Awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|"..and radicalness!" Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|Aren't they the same thing? S2E07 Rainbow Dash peeking over sunglasses.png|"You would think that, Twilight." Twilight can be a pet.png|"And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." The pet race begins S2E6.png S2E07 Tank on the line.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at bat.png|"Sorta speedy." S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at butterfly.png|"Not speedy." Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! S2E07 Rainbow Dash and animals.png Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta agile'.png|"Sorta agile." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not agile'.png|"Not agile." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Pretty agile'.png|"Pretty agile." S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying past Tank.png|"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Now that's'.png|"Yeah baby, now that's what I call agility!" Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7-W7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the hummingbird.png|"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." S2E07 Rainbow Dash writing on clipboard.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'has the guts'.png|"Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash putting toy mouse down.png|This is going to be good. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse back to Rainbow Dash.png|"Now that takes guts!" BatSTYLE.png EagleSTYLE.png HummingbirdSTYLE.png OwlSTYLE.png PeregrineSTYLE.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash on a photo shoot.png|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style! S2E07 Rarity touching up Rainbow's make-up.png|"Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!" Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7-W7.png|Rainbow knows this won't end well. Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals 2.png|"Coolness!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'can't hear you'.png|"I can't hear you!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2.png|"Eugh." S2E07 Eagle cries.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that's the cool sound'.png|"Now that's a cool sound!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta awesome'.png|"Sorta awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not awesome'.png|"Not awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'more awesome'.png|"Could be more awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that is awesome'.png|"Hohoho, yeah, that is awesome!" S2E07 Tank with head in.png|"Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with card.png|Sorry. It doesn't match. S2E07 Rainbow Dash sleeping.png|Sorry, wasp. She got bored. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'truly awesome'.png|"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take some points'.png|"But... I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." listen turtle.PNG Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'made the cut'.png|"You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing.png|"You didn't." S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing towards the sky.png|They did it. S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to Tank.png|"I mean... A for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot." S2E07 Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up.png|"Maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You're starting'.png|"But, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling.png|You understand, right? S2E07 Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank.png|"So, anyway, ..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash facing the flyers.png|"...you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'So the final'.png|"So the final, tie-breaking contest... S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'going to be'.png|"...going to be..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling 2.png|"Pause for dramatic effet." S2E07 Rainbow Dash in front of the flyers.png|"A race against me!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Through Ghastly Gorge'.png|"Through Ghastly Gorge!" Ghastly Gorge.png|"Dun dun dun!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash giving handkerchief to eagle.png|"Gesundheit." S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers.png|"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I've flown'.png|"It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so, obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. S2E07 Rainbow Dash limbering up.png|If you make it across the finish line with me gets to be my pet. Is that clear? Rainbow Dash - Starting Line.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 3.png|"Try to keep up!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 4.png|Zigzagging like a professional. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 5.png|You can't stop me, trees! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around a rock.png|Neither do you, rock! S2E07 Rainbow Dash entering tunnel.png|It's tunneling time! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying through the wind.png|Must brace through this wind! S2E07 Rainbow Dash with messy mane.png|Just keep looking good. Rainbow whistle.png|Rainbow whistling to Ride of the Valkyries. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the thorny vines.png|Vines?! No worry! S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the flyers.png|"C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 6.png|You don't stand a chance, spiky vines! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'they don't like it'.png|"Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests." S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel.png|"Like this!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Right, you guys'.png|"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right you guys?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall.png|Oh no... S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking up.png|Huh? S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 7.png|'"Avalanche!"' The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone. Rainbow Trapped.png|Trapped Rainbow Dash. Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash. Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png|Oh there's Rainbow. Twilight thank goodness S2E7-W7.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7-W7.png|The Falcon is still on my back right? Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Brohoof! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Rainbow and Tank.png|Rainbow with her new pet. Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|"Hmmm." The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash likes this S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash likes what she hears. Rainbow Dash giggle S2E08 .png|Giggle! Rainbow Dash cool streak S2E8.png|A cool fly by with a signature rainbow streak. Rainbow Dash Cloud Swimming S2E08.png Rainbow Dash cloud puff S2E8.png|Spitting out a puff of smoke. Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8-W8.png|Doing some backstroke in a cloud. Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8-W8.png|Huh, whats going on? Rainbow Dash hear pleas S2E8-.png|Hearing a child call out for help. Rainbow Dash extended neck S2E8.png|What a long neck Rainbow Dash has. Rainbow Dash powerful pose S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash striking a powerful pose. Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Nothing stops Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Down I go. Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8-W8.png|"Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8-W8.png|"Whats with this crowd." Rainbow dash awkward smile S2E08.png Rainbow dash awkward smile 2 S2E08.png Rainbow dash blush S2E08.png Rainbow Dash fly by S2E8.png|Super awesome fly by. Rainbow Dash strain speed S2E8.png|Must go faster!! Rainbow Dash bite sound S2E8.png|Insert bite sound here. Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png Rainbow Dash blush S2E8.png|Aww, blushing is a good look for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash waving S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh no! S2E8.png|"OH NO!" Rainbow Dash Returning Baby To Mother S2E08.png Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Check me out, I'm so Dash. Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill... because its the pizza dude! Rainbow Dash make cloud S2E8.png|How is she doing that? Rainbow Dash happy face S2E8.png|Leave it to Rainbow Dash to use the Prandtl–Glauert singularity to create her cutie mark out of condensed droplets. Rainbow Dash your friendly S2E8.png|"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood." Rainbow Dash is here S2E8.png|"Rainbow Dash is here!" Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is really enjoying this. Rainbow Dash can't hear S2E8.png|"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash robot 1 S2E8.png|Input. Select. Robot. Rainbow Dash robot 2 S2E8.png|Robot Dash. Success! Rainbow Dash MORE! S2E8.png|Give me more of your cheers!!! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Deal with it! AJ And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|Applejack doesn't like this. Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Rainbow's eyes are as big as her fame. Rainbow Dash mill ponies S2E8.png|"Run-of-the-mill ponies." Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png|Ok...awkward. Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png|"Nopony else has the guts to perform!" Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png Rainbow Dash waving mane S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash waving her mane because she's awesome. Rainbow Dash hear scream S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash hears a scream. Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|"Yeah, yeah." I'm busy. Rainbow Dash with style S2E8.png|Flying with epic style. Rainbow Dash I'm coming S2E8.png|Even though she can break the sound barrier, Rainbow Dash is taking her time. Rainbow Dash confident S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is confident alright. Rainbow Dash uh what S2E8.png|Uh what happened. Rainbow Dash mare do well S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well, huh?" Rainbow Dash that mare S2E8.png|"Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way!" Rainbow Dash Ponyville got S2E8.png|"Ponyville's only got room for one hero." Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png Rainbow Dash laid back S2E8.png|Don't know how Rainbow Dash can be laid back in a time like this. Rainbow Dash Chasing Carriage S2E08.png Rainbow Dash interrupted S2E8.png|Rainbow was about to finish her catch phrase. Rainbow Dash oh well S2E8.png|Oh well. Rainbow Dash tough crowd S2E8.png|Eh, tough crowd. Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Rainbow Dash not good S2E8.png|Oh that face means things will not end well. Rainbow Dash Hitting Ground S2E08.png Rainbow Dash oh not good S2E8.png|NO!! Rainbow Dash stronger S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well is stronger than me!?" Rainbow Dash well S2E8.png|"Well, a hero is more than just muscle." Rainbow Dash hard way S2E8.png|"She's gonna learn that the hard way." Rainbow Dash HUH! S2E8.png|Huh!! Rainbow Dash see us S2E8.png|Hey look Rainbow Dash is looking at us. Rainbow Dash WHOA S2E8.png|WHOA! Rainbow Dash Helping Ambrosia S2E08.png Rainbow Dash evading debris S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash trying her best to evade the falling debris. Rainbow Dash close one S2E8.png|Close one! Rainbow Dash can she S2E8.png|Can she save him? Rainbow Dash why you S2E8.png|Why you! Rainbow Dash spots worker S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash spots a construction in danger. Rainbow Dash must hurry S2E8.png|Must hurry. Rainbow Dash I got you S2E8.png|I got you. Rainbow Dash safe & sound S2E8.png|"Safe and sound." Rainbow Dash bad day S2E8.png|Oh guess he had a bad day. Rainbow Dash still proud S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash still a haughty proud hero. Rainbow Dash kung fu pose S2E8.png|Watch out Rarity it looks like Rainbow also knows martial arts. Rainbow's Epic face S2E08.png|Oooh, this is not good. Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8-W8.png|Grr... Angry! Rainbow Dash somehow S2E8.png|"Somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time." Rainbow Dash hero S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash looking awesome. Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8-W8.png|"The whole town will be flooded!!" Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy! Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8-W8.png|"Now if only somepony was here to pat me on the back." Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8-W8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png|Smee!!! Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8-W8.png|Where did the fish come from? OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash you! S2E8.png|Mare do well! Rainbow Dash speechless S2E8.png|Oh she has magic. Rainbow Dash kidding me S2E8-W8.png|"You gotta be kidding me." Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8-W8.png|"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash compete S2E8.png|"How do I compete with that!!" Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8-W8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8-W8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Rainbow Dash that leg is S2E8-W8.png|"And that leg is!" Rainbow Dash she dares S2E8-W8.png|She dares!! Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8-W8.png|"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Rainbow Dash pout face S2E8-W8.png|Pout face. Rainbow Dash hearing wise words S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash is not pleased at what she is hearing. Rainbow Dash angered S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash getting angry. Rainbow Dash who me S2E8-W8.png|"Who me!" Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png|I'm not winking. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|"Don't write that!" Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8-W8.png|Who are they laughing at? Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8-W8.png|Cute ear drop. Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png Rainbow Dash no sign S2E8.png|"No sign of trouble here." Rainbow Dash need one S2E8.png|"Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?!" Rainbow Dash freak accidents S2E8.png|"There are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Is Rainbow Dash pulling off a Pinkie? Rainbow Dash recognition S2E8.png|"Deserves a little recognition, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash waiting S2E8.png|Why does it look like Rainbow wants a peck on the cheek? Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW! Right in the kisser. Rainbow Dash what was that S2E8.png|What was that for!? Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|Well at least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Don't worry I'm here to help. Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pop neck S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is so awesome that whenever she pops her neck stars are created. Rainbow V.S. Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (2) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (3) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash realize S2E8.png|They're looking right? Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8-W8.png|Uhhh... yeah, I could of done that first. Before contaminating the lid with my bacteria. Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh S2E8-W8.png|Oh, aren't you going to wash the lid first? Rainbow Dash obtaining the mower S2E08.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"Lame." Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png Rainbow Dash downcast S2E8.png|A downcast Rainbow. Rainbow Dash about me S2E8.png|What about me? Rainbow Dash sleek body S2E8.png|"Same sleek body." Rainbow Dash I changed S2E8.png|"Have I changed?" Rainbow Dash flowing mane S2E8.png|"Same flowing mane." Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png Rainbow Dash knew it S2E8.png|"I knew it!" Rainbow Dash noogie S2E8.png|Making you go cross eyed Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute why are you here?" Rainbow Dash yeah right! S2E8.png|"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash acting childish S2E8.png|*Childish squirm.* Rainbow Dash thank you S2E8.png|"Thank you Mare do Well!" Rainbow Dash ting! S2E8.png|*Ting* Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png|Not very happy. Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash you hiding S2E8.png|"So what are you hiding?" Rainbow Dash bite miss S2E8.png|She bites and she misses. Rainbow Dash get back S2E8.png|Hey get back here. Rainbow Dash LoL face 3 S2E8.png|At least Rainbow's ears are not lying to her when she heard that whistle. Rainbow Dash angry S2E8.png|Getting angry! Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mystery Solved S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash gasp realization S2E8.png|Gasp because she unmasked Pinkie Wayne. Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png Rainbow Dash losing it S2E8.png|Losing it to the randomness of running different directions. Rainbow Dash looking over S2E8.png|I see you. Rainbow Dash why! S2E8.png|"Why!?" Rainbow Dash Epic Overload Cuteness S2E8.png|Rainbow knows she's cute. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png|"Oooooh That makes loads more sense." Thanks Spike S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out, It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Letter time S2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|*Wink* Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|So happy and cute Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"What you're doing." Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Uhh Rarity, what are you doing? Rarity where did S2E9.png|Seriously what's going on? Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|Oh no... this is bad. Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Can we talk...? Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Rainbow having a dash time. Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png|Take that, piece of fruit! Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash being adorable for a change. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash enjoying her snack. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png|Rarity, whats up with you? Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|Enlighten me. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Look at what!? Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash busting the moves. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Rarity. The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|Duh, the one in your mouth! Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Rainbow listening to Rarity's explanation. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash looks surprised. Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|"I'm sure they won't mind." Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|"If we check out the party too!" Rainbow Dash c'mon u guys S2E9.png|"C'mon you guys!" Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png|"Let's show them." Rainbow Dash party LoL face 3 S2E9.png|"How to party!" I know Rainbow is not lying about that. Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png|"Party Ponyville style!" 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf... Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Dash made her head spin S02E09.png Twilight think so S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash thinks so. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash watching Rarity walk to the other side. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Why is Rarity doing that. Rarity best friends S2E9.png|I am your best friend, Rarity. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is happy!! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Forget them! Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is going to be introduced to Fancypants. Secret of My Excess The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|They like the dress Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png The brave and the scary pony.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Zooming_with_Fluttershy_S02E10.png Rainbow Fluttershy rescue.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG|Self-centered all the way: That's our Dashie! Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG Soultion.PNG Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png S02E11 crazy.PNG Argue.PNG A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG Pegasopolis S2E11.PNG Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Rainbowsnow.png Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Rainbow_Dash_S2_E11_I_Got_It.png Main ponies_S2_E11_Shocked.png Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|What did she say!? Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|"Why do I always have to do the high end chores?" Defrosting Commander Hurricane S2E11.jpg|D:< Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Baby Cakes PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.PNG Aww S2E13.png Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Bad Idea Mrs & Mr Cake, really bad idea Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Gotta Dash! The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|rainbow dash and derpy Derpy Looking down.png|Do you need help Rainbow Dash? Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Grr... well that's just great! MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14-W14.png|"What about Calamity mane!?" Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14-W14.png|Super cute smile on Rainbow Dash. That's right, super cute. RainbowDash disappoint S02E14.png|Oh now I'm so dissapoint... Main 4 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png|"Did you tell her why you weren't going back!?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|"Time to bring out the big guns!" RD cries.jpg|Rainbow Dash just has something in her eye. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|You sleep naked? Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|Don't look at me! FlyinSidewaysS2E15.PNG Evil Dash S2E15.png Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash surprised S2E15.png|NOOOO!! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png RD excited S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png rainbowangry.PNG RD_complain_S02E15.png RD_pointing_S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png 2x15 PinkieRD.png 2x15 ItWasGreat.png 2x15 LikeAFleetingMoment.png 2x15 ThatWillNeverComeBack.png 2x15 AngryRainbow.png|I... am... gonna... EXPLODE!!! Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png Rainbow_Dash_is_skeptical_S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png RD_end_S02E15.png|Aw, C'MON!!!! Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15-W15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15-W15.png|Huh? Everypony sad S02E15.png RD for you S02E15.png|For me?! Rainbow Dash all right S2E15-W15.png|All right!! RD drink S02E15.png|I'm finally gonna dri-- Rainbow Dash cross eyed S2E15-W15.png|Rainbow gone crossed eyed... almost. Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15-W15.png|Noooo! Rainbowdash_eating_dirt.png|Nom nom nom! Rainbow Dash stuff dirt S2E15-W15.png|Rainbow Dash really wants her cider. Rainbow Dash desperate S2E15-W15.png|To the point of tears is how much Rainbow Dash wants cider. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15-W15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow_Dash_why_wub_woo_S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|Oh c'mon Applejack. Rarity of course S2E15-W15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15-W15.png|Serious... real serious. Apple team S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh racing S2E15.png Rainbow Dash oops S2E15-W15.png|Oops!! Rainbow Dash eyes shrink S2E15-W15.png|Freaking... out. Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Rainbow_Dash_Being_offered_Cider_S2E15.png|Are you trying to get me drunk? Rainbow_Dash_being_offered_Cider_2_S2E15.png|Fine with me! Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png S02E16 - I've Got Things to Do!.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash now seeing she has a room mate. Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|"Reading is for eggheads like you Twilight." Rainbow Dash say what S2E16-W16.png|Uhh, why are they laughing?" S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on. S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off. Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png Rainbow Dash enjoying S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow loves reading. Rainbow Dash is an egghead S2E16.png Rainbow Dash an egghead S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash realizes she became an "egghead". Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16-W16.png|Huh somepony coming? Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16-W16.png|Uh, I go first? S2E16Battleship.png Rainbow Dash win some S2E16-W16.png|"Win some, lose some." S2E16BigMouth.jpg Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating3 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating4 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating5 S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Yeah, Rarity, that is what I'm eating. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Yeah, it's meal time! Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash will like to eat. Applejack error S02E16.png|Did she just talk without moving her mouth? Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_1.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_2.png Rainbow_Dash_Messy_Eater_S02E16_3.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash weird face S02E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Hospital_Discharge_1_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo!! My dear book!! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Hospital_Discharge_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Wheelchair_Outside_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_2_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_3_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_6_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_7_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_8_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_being_discharged_again_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_being_discharged_again_2_S2E16.png Scolding S02E16.png Rainbow_Dash_wondering_what_to_do_S2E16.png Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_ninja_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Infiltration_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_Infiltration_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_1_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_2_S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|'SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_close_to_getting_the_book_6_S2E16.png DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png|Oh, she caught me. Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash describing the undeniably and unputdownable book. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Reading time! Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another story. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18-W18.png|Rainbow Dash beyond the point of cross eyed! Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18-W18.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18-W18.png|No I am not lying... honest! It's About Time Rainbow Dash SO2E20.PNG Dashie Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine s02e20.png Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash sees some weird stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|You going to let him do that? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Umm... Rainbow Dash does not know how to tell Twilight about her wacked out mane. Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Uh... "Tooooo bad." Dragon Quest Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Migration of butterflies. Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Fluttershy SMASH! Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash watching butterflies. Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash through binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity knows how to make a entrance. Rarity camo dram S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie Pie. Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Dragon fire S2E21.png Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Rainbow Dash S2EP21.png|"One tough stain for one lame dragon..." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being scolded by Rarity. Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|Dash is trying to reason with Spike. Spike packing S2E21.png|Dash can't do much. Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash looks pretty worried here. Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being told to do something. Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity is pretty strong. Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png Rainbow Dash can't worry S2E21.png|"You worry about that now Twilight." Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|Hearing Rarity state her worries. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Might as well... Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rainbow Dash had chance S2E21.png|"When I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|"We gotta help Spike!" Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash hugging Spike. Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow SO2E22.PNG Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Rainbow needs every pegasus she can get. Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png|''No offense.'' The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|''In you go!'' Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Groaning because Fluttershy hasn't shown up yet. Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash1_S02E22.png Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash2_S02E22.png Rainbow Dash at 910 WP S2E22.png|"At 910 wingpower." Rainbow_Dash3_S02E22.png Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over a thousand!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|'Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|She puts her faith in Blast Hardcheese. Who is with me S2E22.png Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png Tired thunderlane S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony expect..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy what happened to you?" S2E22 Ponypox.png Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Woah! Did Fluttershy just faint or is she having a cute attack. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Hmm, I may like this look on Fluttershy." Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's whistling S2E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|As if, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now whats going on?" Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Is she being dramatic? Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png|"Before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png|"It wasn't that bad." Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|"Suck it up, Fluttershy!!" Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|"This is no time fo..." Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash realizes her behavior is out of place. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|"I mean." Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|"Including you." Rainbow Dash I can get S2E22.png|"I need every ounce of wingpower I can get." Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.PNG Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|I have no words to describe the cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|Rainbow SQUEE! Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|"You're game!" S2 ep 22 Derpy 01.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png|Ready to dash. Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash is the only one able to reach Max Q. Hurricane Fluttershy.png Rainbow Dash be #1 S2E22.png|"We'll be number 1!" Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png|Hmm. Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|You're kidding... you're kidding, right? Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Whisper, whisper, muffiiiiiiin. Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|No! It wasn't me it was the one ar... Oh its Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result.png|"Congratulations, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Is Rainbow Dash lying? S2E22_Fluttershy_cannot_believe.png S2E22_This_result_is_awful.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png|Oh c'mon, Fluttershy. You sure you don't want to think about it? Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png|"This is crazy awesome!!" S2E22_Squirrel_tries_to_tell_something.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|Why does Rainbow Dash look like she wants to squish the squirrel. Spike whats that S2E22.png|Whats, what? S2E22_Oh_no_she_is_leaving_again.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png|If only... if only. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png|Oh, Spike is soft as a pillow. Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggle on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Rainbow Dash.png Tree eyes II S2E22.png|First Fluttertree, now Rainbow Tree. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy surpasses her record.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy caught with a cloud.png Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash... knows whose behind her. Spitfire lot of guts S2E22.png|Receiving praise from her idol. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash and Spitfire The day is successful S2E22.png|Everything went well. Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png|Somepony's into the cucumbers. Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png S02E23 Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png|''Get out of Rainbow Dash's mouth!!!'' (play on words of Get out of the bison's mouth) Twilight & Rainbow Dash S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png|It's that good, huh? Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Rainbow Dash with newspaper S2E23.png 2x23 RD Entry.png|"Rainbow Dash: speed demon or super softie?" 2x23 RD paper pile.png|Stack of papers. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png 2x23 laughingstock.png|"I'm a laughingstock!" Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud S2E23.png|Dash just doing the usual. Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash chilling on a cloud. Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking angrily S2E23.png|Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums"! Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are called out to help Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|"Sooooo" I can care less, right? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|Yeah... yeah. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Pinkie Pie freaks me out so much I'm just gonna look at her like this." Twilight PINKIE! S2E24.png|Rainbow just hovering around. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png|Dat belly. Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|I'm only gasping because of peer pressure. Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|I wonder what Rainbow Dash is thinking. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|What big eyes Twilight has. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|Rainbow knows thats a moose all right. 2x24 clueone.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! 2x24 stealthrainbow.png|Hehehe... sucker. 2x24 rainbowbusted.png|Rainbow Dash is busted 2x24 dontlikecake.png|"But I don't even like cake...?" 2x24 fluttershynervous.png 2x24 pinkiesuspectsrainbow.png 2x24 nopink.png|I don't have pink in my mane, Pinkie! 2x24 rainbowwig.png 2x24 twilightstepsin.png|Common sense, Pinkie! Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Oh this stare contest between Rarity and Twilight is not so dash. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash makes her confession. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah I just dove right in!" Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|"Sorry Pinkie." Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|How can Rainbow Dash not notice Rarity going cross eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food Rainbow yawn S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash could care less Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|I know what's going on in Rainbow's head: OMGOMGOMG Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png|Rainbow Dash estatic she gets to do a sonic rainboom Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|What is this confound cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png|Is she being serious? Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's_a_B.B.B.F.F?_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight of Royal guard S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash being dash. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Worried about Twilight Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png|"A sonic rainboom?..." Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png|"At a wedding?!" Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png|"Can you say "best wedding ever"?" Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Why is Rainbow Dash acting like she just got called by the TSA. Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png|"Doesn't seem all that aereodynamic." Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash smiling with pride. Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Rarity taking Rainbow Dash to her work spot to make some adjustments. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Bird S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png|"Sorry, Twi." Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png|"Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Rainbow is a bit scared on the right Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png|Whats up, Rarity. Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png|No, we were not acting like little fillies! Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Dannnnnnnnnng! Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png|Shocked! Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|Rainbow looks dash in her outfit. Applejack be two S2E26.png|Rainbow is worried about something else. Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary!! Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Princess- Why do I look like a cardboard standee? S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|The mirror Dash pops out and hits Dash! WHAM!!!! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Clash of the Dash.jpg Rainbow Dash clones S02E26.jpg|Rainbow Dash x4 vs Fluttershy! S02E26_Rainbow_Dash_Jodan_Sokuto_Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|Arn't you forgetting something? Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|The moment I've been waiting for. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png|A Dash of Rainbow in the sky. Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks funny in midblink. Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash enjoying herself. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|She looks happy next to Soarin'. Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike. S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Lauren Faust Firefly.png Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys Rainbow Dash G3 toy image.jpg|She would like us all to forget her G3 incarnation. Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg|Rainbow Dash toy. DashPlayfulPony.jpg Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Meet Rainbow Dash. rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png mlpfim-character-rainbow-dash_252x252.png|Rainbow Dash's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat RainbowDash 256x133.jpg Category:Character gallery pages